


if it takes all night

by landfill_lady, oldbooksandnutella



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Anal Sex, First Kiss, First Time, M/M, Masturbation, No Coma AU, Oral Sex, Poe POV, Pre/Post-Skywalker Quest, Stormtroopers Don't Have Sex Ed
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-23
Updated: 2016-01-23
Packaged: 2018-05-09 20:40:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5554505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/landfill_lady/pseuds/landfill_lady, https://archiveofourown.org/users/oldbooksandnutella/pseuds/oldbooksandnutella
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Finn doesn't know what sex is. Poe might be willing to help out with his education.</p>
            </blockquote>





	if it takes all night

**Author's Note:**

> if you know me in real life, PLEASE DON'T READ THIS FIC. i'm very proud of it thus far, but it contains explicit material that i'm not comfortable with rl acquaintances reading.
> 
> thanks, e.

The whole thing starts during an otherwise normal on-base lunch. In the aftermath of the Starkiller _'_ s destruction, Poe's pilot friends have taken to Finn and Rey like leeches, so they're all sitting together: Jess Testor, Snap Wexley, Ello Asty, Poe, and the rest of the crew all crowded around the mess hall's largest table. Poe's sitting near the far end, with Jess on his left and Finn on his right (Rey on Finn's other side, as usual), munching contentedly on some mystery meat. Then one of the pilots in the middle of the table makes a crude joke, and their table explodes into laughter, barring Finn and Rey.

Rey just rolls her eyes, unimpressed by their barracks humor, while Finn smiles good-naturedly but doesn't seem to get the joke.

"It's a sex thing," Poe explains awkwardly from Finn's left. "You know-" Poe doesn't know any dirty First Order slang, so he makes do with an explanatory crude hand gesture. It doesn't seem to spark any recognition in the ex-stormtrooper.

"I don't understand," Finn says politely. "What is 'sex'?"

The raucous laughter dies down pretty quickly after that. 

"You know, like masturbation, but better," Snap says, still joking around.

Finn's frown grows deeper. "What is... masturbation?" he says. The pilots gape at him silently.

Jess Testor is the first to find her voice. "Fuck, I know the First Order brainwashed you guys, but that... that's just cruel."

Snap nods in sad agreement before a thought occurs to him. "Maybe they just call it something different in the Order," he says, evidently trying to be hopeful.

Finn's frown has morphed from curious to frustrated. "Well, maybe it would help if someone would _tell_ me what you're all talking about. Rey?"

Rey has gone back to eating, evidently too tired to put up with their nonsense. "Don't look at me," she says, frowning. "I'm not getting involved in this."

Finn turns pleadingly to Poe next. Looking into his friend's puppy-dog eyes, Poe sighs internally and resigns himself to explaining the birds and the bees to the ex-Stormtrooper. Who Poe just so happens to have a huge crush on, and whose girlfriend, to make matters even worse, could probably kill Poe in a split second. Force, this is going to be awkward.

"All right, buddy, but you owe me," he says, ignoring Jess' suggestive eyebrow wiggle and flipping her off in covert retaliation. "Later, okay? Now isn't really a good time."

Finn frowns, but looks satisfied, and the matter is shelved for the rest of lunch in favor of a lively debate about droid pronouns. Poe allows himself a cautious sigh of relief into his glass of water.

The relief is premature, it turns out, as Rey corners Poe after the meal in an abandoned hallway.

"You like it," she says accusatorially, backing him up against the wall.

"What, the canteen food?" Poe asks, because that's one thing he's never been accused of before.

Rey doesn't crack a smile. "Finn is... innocent, in a way," she says. "A great number of people would find that desirable. Take advantage of it, even."

Poe blanches. "Have you been looking inside my head?" he asks, remembering his interrogation, Kylo Ren clawing agonizingly through his mind.

Rey frowns and shakes her head. "I wouldn't do that," she says firmly. "But I _am_ very good at reading facial expressions."

A large weight removes itself from Poe's chest. "Listen," he says honestly, "I might have a little bit of a crush on your stormtrooper boyfriend, that much is true. But I would  _never_ take advantage of Finn. I'm not that kind of guy."

Rey's dark eyes bore into his own for a moment before she nods, apparently satisfied.

"I believe you," she says. "Finn speaks very highly of you, you know."

"Thanks," Poe says inanely, wondering if he's allowed to make his escape now.

After surveying him for a moment more, Rey says, "We're not dating, by the way."

"What? _"_ Poe says, heart in his mouth.

"We tried for a while, after things settled down, but I don't experience sexual or romantic attraction, not in any conventional way. Apparently it's more common among Jedi."

"So, you're really not-?"

"Nope," Rey says. "It turns out Finn's more attracted to men, anyways." With that bombshell dropped, she swivels on her heel and disappears down the hallway, leaving Poe frozen in place. For the best pilot in the Resistance, he feels remarkably blindsided.

 

**Author's Note:**

> title from "show you a good time" by bobby rush


End file.
